


can you feel it coming back?

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ginny is a little shit, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry learns why he should never wait.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	can you feel it coming back?

“That was your excuse?” Ginny narrows her eyes. “ _You’re my best friend’s sister, we can’t do this,”_ she says, mimicking his stressed cadence from earlier that day about a different subject.

“You were dating Dean at the time.” Harry looks up at the tree line and wishes for a sudden miracle to save him from this conversation.

“Pft!” She waves a hand in the air. The hammock shifts as she rolls to her side, her body pressed against his. “And how much of that precious time did you take after that break-up to kiss me? Do you know how obvious my flirting was before winning the House Cup, Harry? Because Ron had to tell me to take it easy. _Ron noticed.”_

Harry tries not to think. “Uh.”

“He also said I shouldn’t approach you like a Quidditch match.”

“That broom has flown,” Harry mutters to himself. He tries to save himself by smiling adoringly at her. “Aren’t you glad I kissed you first, then?”

Ginny makes an amused sound before kissing his cheek.


End file.
